


Trapped

by Aliyahareem



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Ghosts, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliyahareem/pseuds/Aliyahareem
Summary: He was looking for an adventure and he got one..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the story I promised you.  
> I am stil working on it. As married life is so busy, I will update whenever I get time. 
> 
> English is not my first language, so there may be some mistakes. Feel free to point out that. And let me know about your thoughts and ideas in comment section. 
> 
> Hope you will like it.

It was a fine morning, Jason was in full Mood to enjoy the day but then he received a call from his client, one of the richest man in the city. He had a cottage on the outskirts of the city which he wanted to rent. But he had set some rules for tenants. Upon completing those rules they would be gifted the house There were so many people but none of them could stay a full day. So when Jason was informed about interesting party he was curious to know if this time his client could loose. But soon he found himself wrong when he met with those two idiots.

 

"Ok so all we have to do to stay in this house, is follow some stupid rules that make no sense?" Amora said snapping a piece of gum and twirling her bleached blond hair around a finger.

 

"Correct." The reply came from the lawyer sitting across the table who was none other than Jason .

 

"And if we do that for a month we can get the house along with half a million bucks each?" The redheaded girl Laura asked, she tried to look smart but failed miserably.

 

"Also correct." Jason replied. He was barely refraining from rolling his eyes. He would bet his months salaries on these two idiots that they will not make one night despite the fact that they were hot.

 

"Well, ok! What are these rules?" The red headed asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

 

"They are all printed out here." Jason said. He slid two pieces of paper to the two girls before standing up.

 

"If you will excuse me I have to get back to the office." He said and picked up his briefcase, he placed two sets of keys on the table and headed toward the front door.

 

"But how will you know if we don't follow any of these rules?" The blonde asked popping her gum again, she rolled her eyes as she skimmed the paper.

 

"My client will know." Jason stated matter of factly before heading out to the door.

 

"Don't touch the stuffed hammer? What the fuck kind of rule is that?" Laura asked, heading into the living room of the house with Amora on her heels.

 

"No fucking clue." The blond said kicking said stuff hammer across the room. "Probably the same as don't touch the switchblade."

 

"Which is just as dumb as not eating the pop tarts , and don't go into the basement after dark." Laura said, rolling her eyes and going into the kitchen.

 

"How the fuck will they know if we do any of this shit anyway? I don't see any cameras or anything." Amora said and took the tray of pop tarts out of the refrigerator and put it on the table.

 

"They wont, all this is just bullshit. Did you see how uninterested that lawyer was? He didn't even look our way really." Laura huffed out taking a piece of the pop tarts off the plate and popped it in her mouth.

 

"Yeah I don't know, this shit is dumb. It's probably not even real. We may as well eat the free pop tarts tonight." Amora laughed taking a piece also.

 

"Want to watch a movie? That TV had to be 70 inches." Laura squealed picking up the plate and taking it to the living room, She set it down on the coffee table and reached the bookcase on the wall which was filled with DVD's.

 

"What do you want to watch?" Laura asked her best friend as Amora flopped down on the couch and stuffed another piece of pop tarts into her mouth.

 

"How about The Notebook?" Laura asked holding up the movie as Amora nodded. She carried the movie over to the DVD player and put it into the device, She picked up a switchblade that had been lying on top of the DVD player.

 

"I found the knife." She giggled, throwing the object onto the coffee table and sat down on top of Amora's legs, both girls were watching the movie and eating the pop tarts until they fell asleep.

 

*** *** ***

“Mama!! Am I going to die??"

 

Thirteen year old Lucas asked his mother in a frightened voice. His mother looked at him in amuse and laughed gently. 

 

Lucas and his mother recently moved to the small town. Lucas was suffering from some kind of amnesia that he didn’t remember anything of his childhood. He only knew his mother and his friend Lilly. He was intersex, but for him it was normal. So when his other friends made fun of him and called him freak he was so shocked. Only Lilly treated him well. Right now he was experiencing his first period.

 

“No honey. No one dies with periods.” Her eyes were crinkling.

 

“Then why it hearts so much?!” He was crying now. 

 

“It will reduce by the time honey. Don’t worry about it.” His mother assured him. 

 

“Why none of my friends have this?” He sobbed .

 

“Because you are special my love. You are made for someone special just like you.” His mother said to him.

 

"Has anyone said anything?" His mother asked in concern.

 

"No I didn’t tell anybody but Lily, and she is OK with that." He lied .

"Oh that is so good. Now go to sleep."

 

"Mama plz tell me a story ."

 

"Story of what my love?"

 

"Of kings and queens!!""

 

She again laughed gently but her eyes were serious now. 

 

"Why do you like the story of Kings??"

 

"Because sometimes I seem of being a prince." His voice was excited. 

 

She thought for a while and then started her story. 

 

"So Luca my life. This story is about a powerful king, a beautiful queen, a silly princes, a proud prince and a bad king. Would you like that??" Her voice was now very tired. 

 

"Of course mother! I would love that!!" Lucas was now smiling. 

 

"So listen very carefully. Once upon a time, there was a powerful king. He had one beautiful daughter. She was very kind…"

 

"Just like you Mama??!!" Lucas interrupted.

 

"Hush ! now listen the story."

 

"She had a younger brother, handsome but very ill tempered. He was exact opposite of his sister. They both loved each other dearly. Although she was eldest she refused to be the heiress to the throne. So his brother was named the heir. He was a warrior prince so he always wanted to concur the other realms. On his sixteen name day he was given a magnificent hammer. They both were so happy, but their happiness was short-lived as their enemies intruded the hall of their home."

 

"Who were the enemies, mother?"

 

"They were the people of another realm."

 

"So what did they do??" Lucas asked curiously.

 

"They attacked the weapon vault, but they were stopped in time. The brother wanted revenge but the old king didn’t want to start a war so he forbade the prince to enter the enemy territory . But the prince was determined to take revenge, so with the help of his sister, the prince entered the enemy realm by a secret way and attacked them. But it was the biggest mistake of his life as soon they were outnumbered. The prince and his Sister were captured to face a fate worse than death."

 

She glanced at Lucas and found him sound asleep. She smiled sadly and left the room. 

 

*** *** *** 

 

"So how do you think they did?" Steve asked his colleague as he started activating cameras inside their experimental house from his computer.

 

"Not sure. We'll find out soon enough though." James Barn replied, sliding his own chair next to Steve . He clicked his tongue at the sight of the two girls asleep on the couch with the empty plate of pop tarts in front of them on the coffee table.

 

"Well they can't listen for shit. Maybe they will get a pass for having tits, ass and a pretty face." Steve grunted as he finished switching on the cameras.

 

"They moved the hammer and the knife too." James Barn chuckled scanning the camera's but stopped his gaze on the one that was showing the kitchen as the door to the basement swung open and then shut a few seconds later.

 

"I don't get why they do that." Steve laughed, shaking his head as the refrigerator door opened and then slammed shut violently a few seconds later.

 

"Well they know the pop tarts are gone." James Barn laughed, scanning the cameras for any kind of movement and pointed to the screen that showed the living room when the knife lifted off the coffee table.

 

"And they know the knife was moved, along with the hammer." Steve stated, watching the stuffed hammer lift off the floor and its sides pressed as if someone were hugging it before it floated into the kitchen and put down on the table.

 

"And it looks like they don't get a pass because of the tits, ass and face." James Barn said watching the knife flip open and embedded itself in the chest of the redhead, get pulled out and embedded again and again before slashing across her throat, as the blond was lifted off the couch and thrown through the coffee table. He watched her stumble to her feet before her body moved backward through the air, bending in half before she landed on the floor, and rolled over, raising slowly to her knees before her head slammed into the floor, her skull shattering.

 

"I'll go call the clean up crew, you contact the next candidate." Steve said turning away from the monitors and picking up the phone.

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe you waited until now to tell me you couldn't come with me!" Loki growled into his phone as he sat on the side of the road along the coast of Florida in his car.

"You couldn't have told me thirteen hours ago before I left to drive down here?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know until this morning! And then things got crazy at the hospital and I haven't had a free minute since!" The voice of his friend yelled back at him, bringing a smile to Loki's lips. He and Lilly should have been brother and sister the way they fought and made up.

"Ok Lilly I get it. But ugh!! this is going to suck without you!" Loki pouted, making Lilly laugh on the other side of the line.

"I'm sorry I wanted to go with you, but I just can't leave right now." Lilly sighed before growling into the phone. "I have to go Lu, be careful." She said and hung up.

Loki blew out a breath and pulled the car back on the road, smiling when he read that there were only forty minutes left to his destination. He knew it was probably a fake contest and there was some clause somewhere that would say, he will never be able to walk away with the house or the money, but the month's all expenses paid vacation at a house that sat along a beach known as 'The Shield House' was more than he could resist when he agreed to it.

When he was 15, His mother was hit by some mysterious person whom cops were unable to arrest. Before dying she told him his original name and that she was not her real mother. She wanted to tell something else but she couldn’t survive her wounds. So Lucas who was now Loki, sent to the Foster care when Lilly’s parent took care of him. He was living with them since. When he graduated he moved to his own apartment which was very small. Lilly fought with him but to no avail. Soon he opened a bakery and worked passionately. Few days ago he heard about a house contest and registered himself. Today morning he was being called for a chance. Lilly was supposed to accompany him but she got some emergency in hospital. So Loki was alone in this contest. 

He hit a small town twenty minutes later, and pulled up at a small grocery store to shop for some needed supplies. The card that he had been mailed, prior to setting out for the small and out of the way coastal town, was loaded with his first thousand dollars, and another thousand would be deposited on the card every two weeks as long as he was still in the contest. If he failed for whatever reason, he would have to return the card, but if he managed to win it was part of the million prize.

He grabbed a shopping cart and started down the isles, picking up things he would need, hoping that the kitchen had trays and pans so he could bake. He owned a bakery back in his home town; it was his passion and a mean to escape the horrible feeling of emptiness after his mother’s death. There was no better feeling to him than being able to brighten someone else's day with one of his confections. He knew his employees would handle the business while he was away; they all shared his passion so he wasn't worried about his customers going without their indulgences.

Loki strolled down the baking isle, grabbing flour, sugar, baking powder and soda, and all the rest of the stuff that he needed to feed his passion, he purchased coffee, creamer, milk, bread, bacon, and eggs before heading to the cashiers, he grabbed couple of cans of diet Pepsi on his way. He pushed the cart up to the checkout and started unloading.

"Well yours is a new face." The woman behind the register said with a smile as she started scanning his items.

"Yeah I'm…on vacation for a bit." Loki said smiling back at the woman.

"That's fun, are you staying at the hotel in town? No, that can't be right with all this stuff. Relatives?" The woman asked smiling at Loki again.

"No I'm staying in The Shield House…" Loki started but cut off when the woman dropped the eggs which she wad scanning onto the counter and he heard several of them break.

"Ohh…I'm sorry!! We'll get you another carton of eggs." The woman said, her hands shaking as she bagged up the groceries, and accepted the card held out to her.

"Is everything ok?" Loki asked warily, taking the card back from the shaking woman's hands.

"Yes fine! Everything is fine!!" The woman said quickly, packing up the items and handed the bags to Loki and turned to the next customer.

"Well thank you I'm sure I'll be back soon." Loki said and he thought the woman looked a little sad as she nodded and waved. He shrugged it off and carried the bags out to his car, putting them in the back seat and drove out of town toward the house. Twenty minutes later he found himself turning onto a dirt road as per the GPS. He followed the road for about a mile, he frowned and started thinking that the GPS had gone wonky on him before he crested a hill and the house came into view.

"Wow." He breathed, taking in the cream colored two story Victorian house with a wrap around porch and light blue shutters. It looked like it had just come out the pages of a magazine and the view of the ocean not far behind the house was amazing.

"This might not be so bad after all." He murmured to himself and parked his car in the driveway next to a very expensive looking BMW SUV.

"You must be Loki." A man in a crisp looking business suit said, rising form the cushy chairs on the porch and made his way to the top of the steps, his eyes taking in Loki's lean form as he climbed up the stairs.

"Yes sir." He replied, holding out his hand, surprised when he took it and pressed a kiss at the back of his knuckles.

"Manners. I like that. My name is Jason and I'm the lawyer for the proprietors of the contest. Shall I give you a tour?" The man said smiling as he released his hand and swept his arm toward the door.

"That would be great, thank you." Loki smiled, stepping through the door that Jason held open for him. Loki whistled low at the sight of the living room of the house, a beautiful wooden staircase running up the back wall. He ran his hand over a brand new looking cream sectional couch as he walked by it, noting the coffee table sitting in front of it also looked brand new, and he loved the way the hard wood floors gleamed.

"Wow this is amazing and it's only the living room! This can't be a real contest!! There is no way anyone would just give this house away, its just way too perfect!!" Loki laughed looking at the lawyer as he smiled.

"I assure you that the contest is real and if you can manage to win, the place will be yours along with the money." Jason smiled, already liking this candidate. He was the first one, out of all of them that hadn't questioned the money but the house instead.

"That's insane. What exactly does the contest entail though?" Loki asked, he was really curious for the first time about the prospect of owning the place and images of having another bakery in the small town.

"It's simple. Really!! you just need to follow the rules set out for you by my employers." Jason said, flashing a smile as he stepped into the kitchen, he raised an eye brow as Loki stopped dead in his tracks and squealed.  
"Ohh. My. God." Loki breathed, walking forward and setting his hands on the black marble counters, running a finger over it softly, before turning to the almost new looking Viking appliances.

"This place is a dream come true." He said in awe, shaking his head and looked up at the pot rack hanging over the top of the island with copper pots and pans hanging off it. He would need a chair to get anything down as he had been six feet tall since he was 15, and the pot rack was much higher. 

"You like to cook?" Jason asked, crossing his arms over his chest and glancing at the basement door quickly before turning his eyes back to Loki .  
"I'm a baker by profession, a pastry chef if you want to know , but I love cooking also. This kitchen is a dream come true, are you sure they are actually giving this house away?" 

He giggled looking around the room and opening a door to a walk in pantry, roughly the size of his bedroom in his apartment at home, squealing again when he found it almost fully stocked, with cookie sheets, cupcake tins, bread pans, and various shapes and sizes of cake pans lining a set of shelves.

"I'm glad you are enjoying the house. Would you like to see the rest?" Jason chuckled, leading Loki toward the living room, he took Loki through a formal dining room and a fully equipped home gym, showed him a full bath with a shower on the lower floor before climbing the stairs.

"The master bedroom is at the back of the hall and there are three guest rooms along with another full bath." Jason said, opening the doors and let Loki peek at everything. They stopped in front of the master bedroom. Jason opened the door slowly and let Loki move in front of him.

"Ohh my god." Loki breathed. looking at the dark cherry bedroom set and floor to ceiling windows of the room which were facing the ocean, the bed was set to look out at the view and the TV was mounted to the wall above the windows.  
"This is incredible." He murmured, even liking the purple and grey sheets and comforter on the king size sleigh bed.  
"The best part is through that door though." Jason smirked, watching Loki moved over to the door and push it open, Loki squealed again, as he took in the white marble bathroom, separate slate shower and Jacuzzi tub set just under another window that showed the view across the ocean.

"This house is incredible." Loki said, shaking his head as he moved back over to Jason .

"I'm glad you like it, shall we go over the rules?" Jason asked, making his way down to the kitchen at Loki’s nod and opened his briefcase, as they sat at the small table in the breakfast nook.

"The contest is simple, you stay in the house and do not break any of the rules printed here unless invited to do so." Jason said, sliding a piece of paper over to him. "Any questions?"

"Um. How will I know if I'm invited to break any of the rules? And who would be doing the inviting?" Loki asked looking over the paper, he looked at some of the things printed there like they were aliens.

"You'll know." Jason said, smiling as he put a set of keys on the table, before grabbing his briefcase and headed to the door.

"Thank you for the tour. I would usually offer you a brownie or some kind of sweet but I don't have anything right now." Loki said, shaking his head while eyeing the oven.

"You can drop something off to me at the office tomorrow and I wouldn't complain about it." Jason chuckled, glancing at the door to the basement again before heading out of the house.

"One batch of chewy fudge brownies coming right up." Loki said happily, looking at one of the pans over the island, reaching his hand toward it before laughing at how much distance there was between his finger tips and the pot he wanted.

"I'll grab it after I get everything else." Loki chuckled, shaking his head as he moved into the pantry to grab everything he needed. He stacked it in the pan he needed for the batter before going back into the kitchen. He set the pan down and unpacked it. Loki's hand which was reaching for the flour bag frozen in midair at the sight of the pot he had wanted sitting on the counter.

"Jason must have come back." He muttered to himself, shaking his head as he moved the pot over the stove and broke up a chocolate bar into it, suddenly he got the feeling that he was being watched and turned around to scan the room quickly. Seeing nothing he added a bit of milk and butter to it before turning it on in low heat. He was thinking if Jason came back there was no way he knew that he wanted that pot. Loki was freaking out as he turned the oven on. He was mixing up the rest of the batter when the feeling he was being watched came back again.

"Jason ?" He called, stepping out of the kitchen as he went into the living room, he peeked out the door and saw no other cars but his in the drive.

"Ok this is getting weird." He muttered, wrapping his arms around his stomach and went back to the kitchen, He added the melted chocolate mixture to the batter before putting it in the pan and setting it in the oven.

"I need to get my stuff out of the car." Loki said aloud, having a bad habit of not only talking to himself but also answering, he went out and started bringing the stuff to the porch.

He set his suitcase by the steps, smiling at the little stuffed hammer that was sitting three stairs up from the bottom on the side by the wall. He took the grocery bags into the kitchen.

"That's going to be weird." He murmured to himself, eyeing a large plate of pop tarts which was sitting on one of the shelves in the refrigerator. He remembered the rule of not touching it and hoped that someone would change the stuff before it went bad. He set the new carton of eggs in the fridge under the old one and put the package of bacon into one of the drawers. He put the rest of the stuff away quickly and put the dishes he used into the dishwasher as the timer on the oven beeped.

"And here we have brownies." He said to himself, opening the oven and carefully taking the pan out, he put it on top of the oven to cool. He almost dropped the pan when he felt something brushed along his lower back, he turned around, pressing himself against the oven, but didn't see anything.

"Product of my over active imagination." He whispered to himself, putting his hand on his chest in an effort to keep his heart inside his body as he went into the living room to carry his suitcase upstairs in the bedroom. He watched as the sun set across the ocean for a few minutes, he opened his suitcase and pulled out his sleep shirt and pajama bottom, he stripped out of his clothes and pulled the shirt over his head. The shirt was old, soft and hit just under his ass, and he loved the thing.

He headed back downstairs to the kitchen and turned the now cooled brownie pan upside down on wax paper and cut them into pieces, he grabbed one and headed into the living room. He was tired from the long drive and wanted to watch a movie before he went to bed. He scanned the movies on the bookshelf , he laughed and took one out, carrying it over to the DVD player.

He popped it open and frowned when there was a DVD already in it. Loki pulled it out before putting in his DVD and made a face at the title, he dropped it on the top of the DVD player before laying down on the sectional, and laughed as one of his favorite movies 'Ernest Scared Stupid' started playing.

 

*** *** ***

 

Steve Rogers and James Bucky Barnes were childhood friends. They were each other’s shadows. They didn’t realize when their feelings changed toward each other, but they were living together since. They were close friends of Tony Stark , so when Tony started the contest he asked them to work for him which they gladly accepted. They witnessed various fail attempts to win the contest and today they were here again. 

"I wonder how this one did." Bucky said switching on the cameras to the house as Steve stepped up behind him. There were mischievous gleam in his eyes. He grabbed Bucky from behind and kissed his neck. Bucky startled and laughed gently but kissed him back.

"What is that on the counter?" Steve asked, returning his attention again to the cameras, he squinted at the monitor that was showing the kitchen as the door to the kitchen swung open and then shut a few seconds later. He watched as something was lifted off the counter and half of it disappeared quickly.

"Something edible, it looks like." Bucky laughed. They saw three more of the objects lifted off the counter and then disappeared. Sometime later the refrigerator door opened and the plate of pop tarts floated out and put down on the counter.

They switched their cameras to the living room and found the boy fast asleep.

"Well this one lasted longer than all the rest have." Steve stated scratching his chin.

"He is almost polar opposite of all the rest. He looks so innocent. What's that black spot on the inside of his ankle?? can you tell?" Steve asked curiously.

"No I can't see it clearly. Hang on! " Bucky said, playing with the keyboard, and the frame of the boy’s ankle zoomed on another screen, showing a little black lightning tattoo. 

"Cute. The Thunderer will like that." He laughed closing out the image and scanning over the cameras. He was looking for some movement and saw the plate of pop tarts was now empty.

"Here." Steve said, pointing at the screen which was showing the bathroom and the switchblade floating though the air, it disappeared off the edge of the monitor and showed up on the one in the living room.

"And it looks like this one strikes out too." Steve said, shaking his head as he watched the knife flipped open and moved toward the couch, it hovered over the boy before moving toward his body.

"Maybe not." Bucky murmured watching now carefully as the night shirt of the boy sliced open from middle of the neck to hem, the knife hovered above his body again. 

"We may have found a winner." Steve said, watching as the boy's body lifted into the air. His leg with the lightning tattoo lifted into the air and turned as if someone was looking at the marking before dropped back down and his body moved up to the steps. The hammer lifted into the air when the body passed it and its sides depressed again as it moved up the steps also. The door at the end of the hall swung opened as the boy's body and the toy floated over the bed.

The two men watched silently as the comforter and sheet draw back. The knife flipped open again now slashing the pajamas . The pieces slid to the floor. They looked at each others because the boy was wearing red panties under his pajama. They watched his body lowered to the bed and the sheet pulled up and tucked in just over his chest, the hammer was placed next to him on the bed as the door to the room closed a few seconds later.

"Maybe we did. I wonder if they will come out in the day now." Steve chuckled as the bedroom door opened again and the covers pulled back once more, the boys’ panties were sliding down his legs before disappearing. The covers were tucked back in around his body and the door shut once more. Both men laughed as six more of the objects on the counter disappeared quickly.


End file.
